En medio de la luna y el sol
by Letheb-Oz
Summary: La eterna batalla entre lobos y vampiros. Ambos clanes no sabían parar, tampoco amar. ¿Será que todo en su existencia tiene que ser doloroso? Por supuesto que no, ya que en la más fría niebla, también se encuentran los corazones más fuertes.


**Capítulo 1. **

**Noche de caza: Venganza y sacrificio.**

Tomó sus caderas aprisionándole contra un frondoso árbol. Era de noche por supuesto, pero su mente no dejaba de alertarle y de ordenar completa precaución, lo cual solo utilizaba en los casos más extremos, o en aquel a quien le estaba devorando los labios.

Tan pronto como sus inmortales respiraciones dejaron de resistir, inclinó su cabeza un poco para unir sus frentes y acarició aquel terso y blanquecino rostro.

Sus manos se unieron, y en un gesto suave sus labios tocaron el níveo cuello del vampiro. Su mirada se suavizó al escuchar un par de gemidos y gruñó al sentir un contacto sobre su intimidad, ascendiendo hasta su pecho y finalmente acariciando el mismo.

Un insignificante momento en el tiempo de sus largas vidas, pero valía la pena, estaban en crisis, el alfa y el rey, nadie nunca entendería por lo que ambos atravesaban, solo algunos rebeldes que aún en tal tiempo se escondían con sus amores entre las sombras; no sólo eran ellos, no eran traicioneros, solo sentían algo que fue inevitable alguna vez, hace ya tanto tiempo…

_Sentado al borde de un acantilado. Había niebla, su objetivo era cazar al rey de los vampiros, ya habían tenido suficiente con todo el derramamiento de sangre y con la desaparición casi absoluta de su especie; no había más que decir, debía actuar y lo hizo._

_Uno por uno, todos fueron cayendo. Las guardias no eran suficientes, él era el más alto de su rango, el encargado de su manada, haría orgullo a ese nombre asesinando a aquel vampiro apenas lo viese._

_Con rabia atravesó la sala principal y rugió convirtiéndose una vez más en hombre, buscó a los alrededores con la mirada, profunda y de hielo._

_Encontró una puerta que seguramente lo conduciría a la habitación de aquel ser; en ese entonces, aborrecible._

_Sus hermanos lo apoyarían, por supuesto que irían a derrocar a quienes les causaron tantos problemas sin diferencias, o mujeres o niños de ambos clanes, pero no quería ponerlos en riesgo. Tuvo más que suficiente con la muerte de su amado, su hermano._

_Los segundos parecían eternas horas, por más vampiros que mataba más heridas aparecían en su cuerpo y no parecía querer dejar rastro ese al que buscaba, como si hubiese desaparecido._

_Cuando sus esperanzas estaban por decaer sintió la presencia del rey casi justo frente a él y azotando con fuerza la cabeza de un guardia se dirigió al lugar del encuentro._

_Sus botas se oían imponentes en el piso de mármol, pero su imagen decía lo contrario, la camisa rasgada de ambos lados, el cabello negro desordenado y diversas puñaladas en su espalda y pecho._

_Ni siquiera dolía, su deseo de venganza era más fuerte que eso, no era como si ese sueño fuere a cumplirse de todos modos. Abrió el gran portón de par en par, recibiendo una inmensa e inusual oscuridad. Se puso en alerta, aún más de lo que estaba y luego escuchó un ruido._

_Avanzó con sigilo topándose con innumerables piezas artesanales, pinturas y tesoros auténticos._

_Volteó hacia atrás, tan solo ese gesto bastó para tomarlo desprevenido; pronto se encontraba acostado de espaldas al piso. Fue ahí donde le vio._

_Sus ojos se encontraron con aquellas iris del color azul más puro que alguna vez pudiese imaginar, sus facciones finas ligeramente acentuadas y aquellos tentativos y agrietados labios carmesí._

_Carmesí…_

_Su mente de pronto reaccionó del reciente embelesamiento y recordó irremediablemente la escena donde su hermano era asesinado por uno de ellos. Sus pupilas se dilataron tapando el iris gris._

_Esperaba algún tipo de reacción después de arrojar un ataque rápido a aquel vampiro, este lo esquivó no con mucho éxito, rasgando parte de su blanquecino cuerpo y sin embargo el conde parecía querer mantener lo más posible el contacto visual que estaban sosteniendo._

_Suficiente, esto definitivamente era una burla, su enojo creció aún más cuando el vampiro al notar sus intenciones, le retó a llegar hasta donde se encontraba, para su sorpresa al otro lado de la sala. Su ceño se frunció y avanzó con rapidez; ágil trepó algunos obstáculos que le eran impuestos hasta que finalmente estuvo a unos pasos de su enemigo._

—_Casi lo logró, lástima que este conde necesita vivir una eternidad más._

— _A estar muerto en un mundo de vivos ¿le llamas vivir? No eres más que un maldito chupa sangre, ¿para qué querrías existir un siglo más?_

—_Qué falta tan más grande. —Se acerca acechante a un Thanatos completamente paralizado. Aparece en sus labios una leve sonrisa y desciende el cuerpo mancillado haciéndole reverenciar involuntariamente._

_Rugió por lo bajo mientras sus pupilas volvían a la normalidad._

—_Un alfa como tú es resistente, incluso a las heridas de armas creadas por nosotros, pero ¿qué harás ahora? Estando tan lastimado dudo que desees atacarme, y aunque lo hicieras, sabes los resultados._

—_Prefiero morir en el intento a vivir como un cobarde._

—_No intentes levantarte—degusta la sangre que sale de la reciente herida, el lobo se queda paralizado sin poder hacer nada a cambio de la salvaje mordida en el labio. —, mientras más te resistas, más dolerá este encuentro, necesito que te quedes quieto, o te pasará algo semejante a esto. —Lo tomó de la barbilla, la cercanía que mantenían era inexistente._

_Mantuvo su nariz debajo de su oreja, después siguió su recorrido besando la frente y finalmente y sin rodeos, acariciando feroz sus labios._

_El alfa quedó en shock por el reciente acto, no tenía manera de liberarse de esas ataduras invisibles, pero podría morderlo o alejarlo con su poder, solo que titubeo unos momentos, algo le impedía hacerlo…no, su orgullo era inquebrantable. Así que sacó sus colmillos y mordió los labios del vampiro haciendo que un gran chorro de sangre saliera de entre las dos bocas._

—_Miserable creatura, y un lobo apestoso. —Le tomó de los cabellos y lo arrojó varias veces al piso._

—_Demonio sin corazón. Maldito, tú y tu clan de miserables me las pagarán, aunque muera ahora, ustedes sufrirán cada segundo._

—_Deja de resistirte, también deberías dejar de decir tantas estupideces. —El vampiro sonríe, su mano viaja por el charco de sangre creado y unta dos dedos en él. —Bébela._

—_Sangrando me siento estupendo…_

—_Si es que quieres sobrevivir hazlo, sino, puedes irte ahora, pero no creo que llegues a mitad de tu camino con esas heridas._

— _¿Cree que soy demasiado débil como para no poder seguir? ¡Nadie dijo que quería irme ahora!_

—_Mi castillo no se encuentra en condiciones de recibir invitados, pero dadas las circunstancias usted puede quedarse a ser atendido. _

_Sintió liberación cuando el vampiro lo soltó de su hipnotismo, de todos modos no podía si quiera mover un músculo, su boca escurría sangre a chorros y el otro parecía querer disfrutarlo._

—_He dicho que bebas. —Tomó de los cabellos al lobo, este soltando un gruñido, la sangre recorría sus labios, pero se negaba a tragarla. Hades comenzaba a desesperarse, pero bastó con un beso feroz para que su sangre se introdujera en la boca del lobo. _

_Sus ojos se quedaron observándolo, la mirada gris se perdía en la oscuridad de sus párpados. —Nos volveremos a ver._

_Los rayos del sol nublaron un poco su vista, despertó alertado moviéndose entre las hojas, olfateó a sus compañeros y sintió la mano de Deuteros en su hombro. —Te encontré._

—Le he dicho mil veces que debe cubrirse.

—No necesito eso, guárdalo para los otros niños.

—Hoy no atacaremos, no hemos sentido rastro de alguno de ellos.

— ¿te preocupa?

—Demasiado.

— ¿Él? O nosotros…

Se quedó callado ante las palabras de Thanatos, ni siquiera él sabía la respuesta. _—_Tú también estás en esto. Ese vampiro al que llamamos _nuestro enemigo _no desaparece jamás de tu mente.

—Tampoco Asmita_—_rió_—, _es un buen nombre.

—Nunca debí decírtelo.

—No me lo dijiste. —Ambos se miraron cómplices, después de todo estaban metidos en el mismo lio. Enamorarse de un vampiro podría ser una noticia fatal para los demás en la manada.

—Saldré más tarde.

Le miró sorprendido. — ¿No llegarás a la caza?

—Por supuesto que sí, sabes que no me la he perdido jamás, y hoy no es la excepción.

Deuteros lo miró unos segundos antes de levantarse. —Ten cuidado. —Se retiró convirtiéndose una vez más, alejándose junto a la manada.

Las horas pasaron y el atardecer desaparecía, dejando la luna y la oscuridad, una siempre perfecta entrada de honor. — ¿No deseabas verme hoy?

Sonrió bajando la mirada. —No recuerdo haber dicho eso.

—Te siento distante últimamente… ¿es por tu hermano acaso?

—Lo recuerdo cada instante, pero no tiene relevancia ahora.

Sutil, el vampiro se acerca por detrás, acariciando la espalda del otro. —Debo dejarte descansar más seguido…

— ¿Qué sería descansar si no te encuentras conmigo? —El lobo sonrió recargando su espalda en el vientre de Hades, mientras caricias leves pasaban por su cuerpo.

—Cuéntame una historia. —Susurró Thanatos.

—Empiezo a creer que te gustan.

—Me fascinan.

—Mejor hagamos algo distinto.

— ¿Algo como qué?

—Estoy listo—susurró en su oído—, ¿y tú?

—No me siento…

—Thanatos, parece que he esperado demasiado —Se levantó colocándose encima de él con la distancia de un dedo entre los dos; acortando esos milímetros el vampiro mordió una de sus orejas—, te necesito.

Thanatos debería corresponder, entregarle sus secretos, profesarle amor, y qué más deseaba que brindar a su amante algo que merecía, hacerlo feliz, como en tantos siglos no había sido. Tal vez no era el momento indicado, ¿pero él esperaría un poco más? —Necesitamos más tiempo…

— ¿A qué le tienes miedo?

—Siento que debo matarte, debo matarte pero no lo hago porque te quiero, en verdad te quiero…

—Thana…

—Es tan confusa la idea de entregarme completamente a ti, pero no me arrepiento de haber ido a cazarte aquella noche. A pesar de toda mi culpa no me arrepiento de haberte conocido.

—No lamentes que haya sido así por favor…

— ¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué te fijaste justamente en mí? Habiendo tantos reyes, tantas tribus, yo.

—Te vi luchar contra mis aliados, contra mis sombras, y te vi asesinarlas sin el más mínimo rastro de piedad, tal como haría una persona que protege lo que ama, sin importar los límites, las heridas e incluso la muerte. A pesar de toda la lealtad, de todas las atenciones y batallas, jamás había presenciado semejante ferocidad, te observé para comprobar que probablemente tú no me amarías ni en sueños, y que me odiarías toda tu eternidad, pero no fue así, porque lo vi en tu mirada—dijo juntando sus frentes besando sus labios una vez más—, vi que sin mis poderes, gozabas de mí, de mi aliento, de mi olor, de mi compañía…de mi sangre.

—Esa sí es una hermosa historia.

—Es hermosa porque nuestros mundos son distintos y nosotros uno para el otro, aunque repudiemos nuestros clanes, sabes que nos amamos. Han pasado siglos y te puedo asegurar que no hubo nadie jamás que me haya mirado de la manera en que tú me miraste…

—Ojalá pudieras ver tu reflejo, así verías que eres perfecto y que hubo razón para enamorarte perdidamente de ti.

—No me hacen falta espejos ni belleza, no me sirve de nada si no te interesa a ti.

Guardó silencio por unos momentos, y luego habló: —Todos los días que nos vemos, me es inevitable desear arrancarte esas finas ropas, hacerte mío —tan pronto como lo dijo aprisionó con fuerza al vampiro, quien soltó un grave gemido—, quiero sentir tu aliento chocando contra mi sudado cuerpo, y susurrar ambos nuestros nombres como si nunca hubiésemos conocido el pudor; quiero hacer tantas cosas contigo que sólo las acciones podrían describirles.

La mirada azul se llenó de sorpresa y pequeñas sonrisas venían acompañadas de suspiros cuando el lobo empezó a lamer su cuello. —Es como estar en la gloria…sigue, te necesito.

Las indicaciones del vampiro fueron como música para sus oídos. Tomó su barbilla y comenzó a besar lentamente cada centímetro hasta llegar al pecho, donde se detuvo lamiendo los pezones erectos. —Más…

Su sonrisa se ensanchó al escuchar los gemidos y suplicas por parte del vampiro y alcanzó a asentir antes de succionar completamente uno de aquellos botones rosados, mientras que Hades acariciaba su espalda y glúteos lo que le hizo fruncir el ceño, más no dejó de sonreír placentero.

— ¿Qué fue eso?

—Siempre quise hacerlo…—El alfa sonrió y siguió acariciando con parsimonia el cuerpo del vampiro, succionando cada parte y dejando algunas marcas en el estómago y abdomen; cuando ambos bajaban recorriendo sus cuerpos llegaron a tocar al mismo tiempo sus miembros.

Los dos se miraron, la vista nublada por la excitación les permitía ver el deseo en ellos, cada acción tomaba lugar pecaminosamente en aquel acto de placer.

Acariciando suave y lentamente el lobo, y rápida y en agitados movimientos un vampiro impaciente; Thanatos gimió por las caricias dadas y tuvo que acelerar el ritmo de las suyas lo que hizo que Hades se arqueara esta vez quedando completamente juntos.

— ¿Era esto lo que ansiabas con tanto temor?

—Te pregunto lo mismo a ti…—un golpe a su trasero bastó para que Hades perdiera absolutamente toda su coherencia.

Thanatos notó esto como una señal positiva y decidió ponerse serio: —Esto no es ni siquiera un cuarto de lo que te haré pasar.

Ya había notado aquella creciente erección y la necesidad que tenía de explotar en cualquier momento, por lo que se levantó tomando lugar en medio de las piernas y comenzó a lamer lentamente la extensión de su pene.

Sus respiraciones se escuchaban pesadas y los gemidos profundos del lobo eran como una increíble bienvenida al mundo del placer para el otro, que soltaba a gritos la necesidad de más, más por parte de su amante, pero sintió que debía darle algo más a aquel al que amaba, no era suficiente el placer suyo; así pues, se levantó empujando contra un mar de flores y pasto al lobo, siendo él ahora quien tomaba el control de todo.

Levantó la mirada solo para comprobar el estado actual del otro y sonrió asomando sus grandes colmillos en el acto.

Gemidos y gruñidos se podían escuchar de la boca del lobo al sentir las succiones que Hades le daba a su miembro, satisfactorias pero al parecer no lo suficiente, su auto-control murió pronto y tomó la cabellera negra, obligando a introducir con mayor profundidad su sexo en la boca del otro, que saboreaba cada parte con evidente delicia, relamiendo sus labios cada vez que aquel miembro salía de su boca completamente, llenando sus colmillos con ese maravilloso elixir.

Pero nadie notó que estaba acaeciendo la noche, y aunque hubiese sido así ninguno de los dos pararía, estaban en pleno clímax de su acto y los dos cuerpos varoniles alcanzaron su límite. Ojalá el toque de su tribu no le hubiese parado segundos más tarde.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —Habló entre jadeos el vampiro.

—Es noche de caza…

— ¿Tienes que irte?

Thanatos miró a su amante con la mirada decepcionada, sus rasgos le permitieron mantener un ceño fruncido aun suavizando la mirada. —Discúlpame…

—Llévame contigo.

— ¡Qué dices! Es muy arriesgado, percibirán tu olor, notarán que no eres…—un dedo calló sus palabras y se obligó a no mirar los ojos del otro.

Más este lo notó y sonriendo dijo: —Mírame, no tienes nada qué temer, pero si no te gusta la idea entonces te dejaré, es la prueba más clara de mi amor hacia ti, a menos que ya no quieras estar conmigo.

—No es eso, debes entender que no quiero que te hagan daño.

—Uno debe sacrificarse a veces por amor, estaré contigo en los momentos más importantes, y no permitiré que nadie me toque. Eso es lo que tú, debes perdonarme…

—Sigo sin comprender ¿por qué haces esto?

Sonrió ante la ingenuidad del otro, ¿era tan poco evidente, tan poco obvio? ¿Qué acaso no había sabido demostrarlo? ¿Acaso creía que iba a traicionarlo? —Te amo, esa es la única explicación, no sé qué más necesitas para comprobar que en verdad quiero estar contigo.

—Me gustaría llevarte, pero créeme te lo pido, no quiero arriesgarte.

—Si es así no tengo alternativa. —Acto seguido el lobo cayó dormido en sus brazos, bastó una mayor fracción de sus hipnosis, pero funcionó. Observó su rostro adormilado y sus facciones varoniles, le pareció tan perfecto que por un segundo dudó en despegar la vista.

Caminó entre los árboles, con sus sirvientes tras él cargando el cuerpo de Thanatos cual monarca muerto. —Nos dirigimos a la tribu del oeste.

—Los lobos nos darán una dura bienvenida.

—Quédense aquí.

— ¿Señor?

—He dicho que se marchen. Dispondré de su cuerpo yo mismo.

—Como ordene, vigilaremos por si acaso.

—Gracias, pero no lo necesito y lo saben.

—Responderé con una negativa señor, no puedo...

— ¿Qué dices? He dicho que no los necesito. Y no aceptaré otra palabra, retírense. —Los sirvientes parecieron dudar por un momento, aunque después se fueron. Resignado por su sobre-protección, se preguntó si aún le quedaba honor, o crueldad. No quería que lastimasen al clan de los lobos por si a alguno se le ocurría atacarlo, fue egoísta por un momento y dejó de pensar en ellos, en sus fieles sirvientes.

Sin duda algo de estar con su amado, algo de esa insana relación hacía decaer su frialdad.

Sin embargo nada había cambiado, si alguien se metía con lo que era suyo no habría marcha atrás, no tendría piedad, con nada, ni con nadie.


End file.
